Hyrule's Historic Romances
by ZeldaLinkForever7
Summary: This story takes place five years after Link returns from the future in The Ocarina of Time game, and I am having them both, Zelda and Link, be seventeen at the start of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Current Events **

**Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, awoke early in the morning, as the rays of bright sunlight shone through her tall, clear windows. It was a very nice day. The skies were a deep azure blue, and small, white clouds dotted the endless space here and there. On days like this, the temperature was balmy and the breezes were cool. **

**It was during the middle of the week, and she had an important charity auction to attend at the Bazaar later this afternoon. They were auctioning off more than a dozen crowns, beautiful, ornately decorated and bejeweled ones, which were originally crafted over a hundred years ago, by the Happy Mask Salesman's predecessors. Zelda had never seen or worn any of them, but her father was allowing her to be present for the auction, and she was thoroughly excited to be on the attending list. The crowns were priceless artifacts, highly valuable, though, and it was for a great cause: the Youth Hyrule Castle Town Music School. It would allow Human, Kokiri, Zora, and Goron races to learn music, together. They needed funds to build it, behind Hyrule Castle. **

**It was something Zelda was now passionate about: music. Ever since Link had returned the Ocarina of Time to her after saving Hyrule from the evil Gerudo-Thief Ganondorf, and had even taught her every song he knew, she'd begun playing it daily, writing new songs that she in turn would play for the children of Hyrule, no matter their race. She actually wanted to work as a music teacher, if her father would permit such a thing. Her mother encouraged her music, was proud of it even. **

**Several well-known artisans and a few wealthy museum curators were coming to Hyrule from beyond the furthest reaches of her father's kingdom, to bid on the various crowns. **

**Zelda went into her bathing pool, and cleansed herself thoroughly. After drying off, and putting on her undergarments, she dressed in a pale pink gown, with a modest neckline. It was elegant, beautiful, and felt very light. The material felt natural, allowed her to breathe without restrictions, and was gentle against her skin. She put on a soft pair of shoes, fashioned from the smoothest black velvet. **

**She smiled, lazily stretching as she woke up fully. She'd slept well, and felt refreshed, ready for her day. **

**It had been five years since Link had defeated Ganondorf, and the Temple of Time had been closed. No more evil had touched the peaceful kingdom of Hyrule. **

**Zelda was grateful to have Link as her friend. When he'd returned from the future, the evil having been vanquished thanks to the Tri-Force, the Master Sword, and her gift to him, the Ocarina of Time, they'd started talking almost everyday. It was a relief to know that Link wasn't a Kokiri. She'd have hated to grow up whilst he remained but a boy. His fairy, Navi, always was with him, wherever he went. Zelda loved talking with her, too. **

**Now, both Zelda and Link, are seventeen-years-old. Their story starts here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hidden Emotions **

**Zelda went through her personal trunk, searching for her camera. In the past few years, there had been some great advances in gadgets all over Hyrule. They could now take and develop pictures. She didn't take photos very often, as she was usually absorbed in her music, but this was definitely a special occasion, and she wanted a photograph of each crown before they were bidden on. Zelda got a strip of cloth and dusted the camera, ridding it of dirt. **

**She set the device on her cabinet of mahogany drawers, then headed into the hallway. She got into the lift, another invention, which had been recently installed into the castle, making their home more modern. It allowed them to go up to higher or down to lower levels. It was a genius idea, highly useful, and much better than taking the ancient, numerous stairs. **

**Zelda got out on the floor right above the basement level, where the kitchen and dining hall were located. She could smell a variety of foods being prepared, and quite looked forward to breakfast. She entered the dining hall, her posture graceful, the habit acquired from years of attending royal functions and one after another Ball, where she danced with some of the townsfolk for charity. She felt as if she gave a lot to this kingdom, and felt as if her Father and Mother were proud of her. **

**Almost immediately, her personal attendant, Impa, was at her side. Impa was a Sheikah, and had cared for Zelda since the Princess was a young child. Her father trusted Impa with his daughter's life, knowing she would do anything necessary to make sure Zelda was always safe and taken care of, no matter the circumstances. **

**"Good morning, Princess Zelda," she said. "How are you feeling today?" **

**"I'm feeling well," Zelda replied, smiling. **

**"I am ready to accompany you to the Bazaar later today," Impa said, smiling too. "It's been a few months since you've left the castle." **

**"Very true," Zelda agreed. "I've been studying so much as of late, about Hyrule's History, and about the different races that live in our kingdom. Even the Kokiri children leave the Forest. There's no more fear, no more terror to haunt our land. We are all safe from Ganondorf's evil. He cannot harm anyone, and though I assisted Link in the Final Battle, we have him and the Six Sages to thank for the safe lands we now have. We can only move forward from here. Hyrule can be prosperous, and we can all be happy." **

**Impa nodded. "I am proud of you both so much." **

**"Thank you," Zelda said quietly. **

**The Princess was silent for a few minutes, thinking of the auction. In the back of her mind, she wondered if she'd see Link today. She hoped so. It had also been a few months since she'd seen him last. She didn't know how he spent his time. **

**Zelda idly reckoned if he ever saw Princess Ruto or Malon. They'd both grown into beautiful women. There was also the Gerudo to consider. Malon and Link shared a connection, because of Epona, and although Zelda dearly loved his horse, she felt jealous of the red-headed farmer's daughter. Then there was Princess Ruto, whom Link had saved from Lord Jabu-Jabu when they were all young. Though Zelda didn't view Ruto as a threat, what with her being a Zora, she couldn't help help but feel envious of their past, too. **

**Zelda realized at this moment that she felt something else for Link. She didn't see him as merely a friend. There was more to it than that, but she had no idea if he felt anything remotely close to what she felt. How was she to know? She couldn't outright ask him, confess her feelings and hope his lined up with hers. She decided she'd just wait. Maybe, in time, if he had the same feelings, he would tell her. Right now, she would just be patient, and hope that they'd be together one day.**


End file.
